


We shoulda known: Some meta thoughts about Chuck

by OldSchoolTrekkie



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Chuck as Grover, Gen, Meta, Originally Posted on Tumblr, dustythewind
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-07
Updated: 2020-10-07
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:09:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 335
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26881216
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OldSchoolTrekkie/pseuds/OldSchoolTrekkie
Summary: We shoulda known. Dudes. We were told.Some meta thoughts about Supernatural’s Chuck Shurley.Originally posted on my tumblr (dustythewind) on August 10, 2019I recently realized some of my short bits on social media are valid to post here, so....yeah...
Kudos: 3





	We shoulda known: Some meta thoughts about Chuck

Chuck told us right away, in his introductory episode:  
"I'm definitely a god. A cruel, cruel, capricious god."  
See? He confessed almost immediately!

Chuck told the boys - told US - but we chuckled at Chuck's adorable dorkiness and thought he was a cutie. They cast Actual Cinnamon Roll Rob Benedict to play him, quite convincingly.

"The things I put you through - the physical beatings alone," he told them. "I killed your father. I burned your mother alive. I toyed with your lives, your emotions, for...entertainment."

They told us, in SEASON FOUR, what was coming if they were able to continue making the show.

And it's even in the TITLE, people: "The Monster at the End of This Book"  
Seriously. It's **RIGHT THERE**.

We were all like "Oh, look, they used the funny title from that cute Sesame Street book featuring lovable old Grover!” (I remember reading that book like a bajillion times to my baby brother, who was born the same year as Sesame Street)

But I think they used that title specifically to distract us from seeing what they were truly telling us.

You see, the monster at the end of that book is Grover. Come on, it's Grover! He's adorable and dorky and he's harmless.

I mean, who doesn't love Grover?

But Grover is the one telling the story in The Monster at the End of This Book -- and when we get to The End? The monster at the end of that book...is Grover. The monster is the storyteller.

Now, dorky adorable Cinnamon Roll _**Chuck** _is the one writing the Supernatural books, telling the Winchester's story, so Chuck is the dorky monster at the end of their story.

But, unlike Grover, Chuck is far from harmless.

Not so adorable now, is he?

________________

(I haven’t attempted meta very much, like only once before I think. I’m not even sure this qualifies, but it’s something I’ve been thinking about during my current re-watch -- 6th time thru maybe, at least on the earlier seasons)


End file.
